Inasa Yoarashi
is a first year student at Shiketsu High. Appearance Inasa is a very tall and muscular young man with Short monk-like hair. His hero costume consists of wide clothes with a large cape along with Shiketsu High's trademark hat, various entrenched tubes and a gauntlet that is much larger than his hand, while his right arm is left free. Personality Inasa is an energetic and enthusiastic young man. Inasa always expresses himself with vigor. Inasa has the belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits" that enable them to motivate and help others and those with hot spirits are the real Heroes. Inasa despises people who do not have the qualities of his ideal version of a Hero which is why he hates Shouto and Endeavor. History Inasa participated in U.A's entrance exam, the same year as Izuku. Inasa received the top score and passed. However, he declined U.A's admission due to the reason that Todoroki was joining the same class as him. Because of this, he instead enrolled into Shiketsu High. Inasa has a personal history with the hero Endeavor. When he was young, Endeavor considered him a nuisance and helped shape Inasa's hatred of the hero and later on, Todoroki. Synopsis Hero License Exam Arc At the Provisional Hero License Exam site, Takoba National Stadium, Inasa interrupts Class 1-A's huddle. Inasa's classmate scolds Inasa for being rude. Inasa expresses his apology to Class 1-A with vigor and bows to them while smashing his head into the ground, much to some of Class 1-A’s shock. Other participants of the exam recognize the students with berets; Katsuki comments that there is a high school in the west that is on par with U.A. The people standing in front of Class 1-A are students from the famous Shiketsu High. Inasa energetically expresses his excitement about competing with U.A and wishes Class 1-A the best of luck. As the other students of Shiketsu High and Inasa leave, Shouta tells Class 1-A that the energetic student’s name is Inasa Yoarashi and states that he is a powerful contender; at U.A’s entrance exam, the same year Class 1-A took it, Inasa received the top score and passed. However, despite receiving the top score, Inasa declined his admission offer.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 102 Quirk and Abilities Unnamed Quirk: Inasa's Quirk allows him to create powerful gusts of wind. Inasa has shown great proficiency, accuracy and control with his Quirk; he was able to knock out over 120 students using his Quirk, meaning he was able to pick up, at the minimum, 120 balls, and at the maximum, 360 balls, and accurately throw them at the other students simultaneously. His wind control is so precise he can produce and direct different gusts of wind at the same time depending on what there is to carry. Overall Abilities: Shouta commented that Inasa is very powerful, as shown when he earned the top score in U.A's entrance exam. Furthermore, he not only passed the first phase of the hero license exam by moving on his own, he was also the first to do so and defeated 120 applicants at the same time. Relationships Shouto Todoroki Inasa despises Shouto for the same reason he despises Endeavour: their equally cold demeanor. However, Inasa's finds Shouto's demeanor better than Endeavor's, which at first glance appeared that he didn't despise Shouto as much. However, Inasa's hatred to Shouto is still evident and strong when the two clashed with one another during the Second Exam of the Hero License Exam. Their conflict almost resulted in Shindou getting hurt had Izuku not saved him. Todoroki was one of the main reason that Inasa rejected his offer into U.A.Inasa did not want to be in the same class as Todoroki since he despise the hero Endeavour and that Todoroki reminds him of Endeavour . Endeavor Inasa once admired Endeavour for his hot spirit. When he was younger, Inasa met Endeavor and wanted an autograph from him. But the Pro Hero coldly rejected the young Inasa. Witnessing his icy demeanor, Inasa grew to despise Endeavor. Trivia *Inasa's last name contains the kanji for and . His given name, however, has only been revealed in katakana. Much like Himiko Toga, this was likely done to avoid hinting at his Quirk. Quotes *(To numerous Provisional Hero License Exam applicants) "I believe heroes should be hot-blooded! So good job with this white-hot battle, guys! I freakin' love it! If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to join this white-hot battle!! Please and... thank you!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 13-14 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shiketsu Category:Males Category:Shiketsu Students